


Date Night

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Date Night

Sam looked up when he heard Dean come out. “So, what’s up?”

“We’re going on a date.” Dean grinned. “So get lost tonight.” He chuckled. 

“How’re you going on a date when she can barely move?” Sam asked, confused.

“I’m making her dinner. Here.” Dean looked through the kitchen once more. “I figured this would be a nice first date until I can actually take her out.” He shrugged. “Oh, and I talked to her about moving in, too.”

Sam had his brows furrowed but he didn’t want to say much about it, still feeling bad. “Alright.” He nodded. “What did she say?”

“She’s thinking about it. Doesn’t like leaving her friends and town.” He nodded. “She seemed a bit more into it when I assured her we have room for all her geeky stuff.” He smiled. 

Sam noted how hopeful he looked. “Well, it’d still be a few weeks with her leg.” He reminded him. 

“And I told her we’d be here to help her healing process.” Dean nodded. “Just like I told her she could ride with me in Baby with some of her stuff, and you’d drive her car to the bunker packed up with the rest.”

“You’ve really thought about it.” Sam noted. 

Dean nodded. “I have.” He agreed, looking through what food you had in the house to plan your dinner. “And if you’re going to make a comment or two, I suggest leaving since now.” He shot him a side eyed glance.

“There’s not much I can do anyway.” Sam shrugged, rubbing at his pants. “I guess if we’re going to stay a while, I can go to the store and get us some clothes. Or I can drive back to the Bunker if you want a few days.” 

He thought for a moment. “Why don’t just do some laundry, and hang out? If she decides to move in with us, you can take a load to the bunker?” 

Sam nodded. “Sure.” He agreed. “That sounds like a good plan. I’m not doing your laundry, though.” He told his brother.

Dean gave him a look. “I do yours all the time!” He countered. “It’s only fair!”

“Well, if we’re being  _ fair _ , I’ll shrink your shirts too.” Sam chuckled. “I’m sure you would just love that.” He smirked.

“That was one time.” Dean sighed. “It was a new washer!” He defended himself. “Fine. Don’t do my damn laundry.” He shook his head.

Sam smirked to himself, figuring he won the argument. “Good. I won’t.”

Dean scoffed and began messing with your stove and oven. “Why don’t you go find something to do? Go see a movie, maybe?”

“I can tell when I’m not wanted.” He stood, chuckling. “I’m going, I’m going.”

“I’ll text you.” Dean waved. “Maybe grab some food on your way home to stock up a bit? I feel bad just kinda...eating all her food while we’re here.”

“Sure.” Sam nodded. “I’ll get a few other things too. Salt, all that.” He noted. “Keep her safe as we can.” 

Dean smiled at that. “Yeah, man. That’s all I want.” He said sincerely.

“That’s not  _ all _ . But, okay.” Sam grinned. 

“Dude, she’s healing, and we haven’t even had a date!” 

Sam grinned wider. “That’s great hearing it from you.” He laughed. “I’m actually enjoying this.” 

Dean rolled his eyes with a laugh. “Go.” He pointed to the door. He didn't want a chick flick moment.

Sam was still chuckling as he left. It was good to see his brother so happy.

* * *

Dean hummed as he got things ready, excited. “Dean?” You called out, getting sore from being in one spot. In seconds he was there.

“Ready?” He smiled. 

You smiled up at him. “Yeah.” You pointed to your towels then held your arms up. 

He easily helped you up, wrapping you in your towel. “Now you smell nice.” He teased. 

“Oh, and what did I smell like before?” You chuckled, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Grass. Now you smell like flowers.” He smirked. “Either way, I like it.”

“That was strangely adorable.” You laughed and pointed to your clean clothes when he sat you down. You realized that this was going to be a tad difficult and started preparing yourself for it taking awhile to get dressed.

“Shorts?” He asked as he got you a shirt. “Also I can close my eyes if you need me to help.” He offered. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You won’t. Just don’t want you to see me differently.” You admitted. “Just because I’m comfortable with myself, doesn’t mean I’m not...afraid...to change how you see me.”

He stopped what he was doing and walked over to you. “Hey, don’t worry about that.” He cupped your cheeks, then kissed your forehead softly. “Nothing will change. I might have to excuse myself for other reasons, though.” He winked playfully.

You blushed brightly, but didn’t turn away from him. You didn’t know what to say, either. When he grinned and kissed your head, you giggled. “Flirt.” You teased him.

“That I am.” He grinned happily. “Alright, so eyes shut or not shut?” 

After a moment, you took a deep breath. “Not shut.” You decided to be brave about this entire thing.

He smiled reassuringly and carefully took off your bra. “I don’t know how you’re still wearing this.” He chuckled. 

“I was distracted by everything else.” You chuckled.

“Yeah I could see that.” His hands went to your hips almost shyly. “Sammy went to the movies, and he’s gonna do some shopping, too.” He let you know, trying to keep you distracted.

“Awe, did you kick him out?” You grinned. 

He laughed, shrugging. “Kinda.” He admitted. “Wanna spend time with you.” He winked. “Without Sammy’s comments.” He moves to take your bottoms off then quickly put new ones on. “Want a new bra or big T-shirt?” 

“Big t-shirt.” You told him. “Thank you for helping me, Dean.”

“No problem.” He went to find a shirt. “How about one of mine?” 

You blinked. “Dean, your shirts won’t be big on me…” You giggled.

“I’m sure they’ll be comfortable.” He almost pouted. “They’re very soft, too.” He added.

You tilted your head. “Maybe another time…” You gave him a soft smile. “When I can move better and enjoy it.”

“Alright.” He caved, bringing over one of yours. “I'm gonna hold you to wearing one of mine.” He teased. 

“Good.” You smirked slightly before letting him place the shirt on you. Once it was on, you gave his hand a small squeeze. “When I'm better I'd like to make you dinner.”

“And we can make that pie together?” He grinned. 

Nodding, you grinned back. “Of course!” 

“I can’t wait.” He kissed your cheek, lingering for a moment. “It’ll give me something more to look forward to.”

“Me, too.” You brought him close to sit with you. “So, what do you have planned for tonight’s dinner?” You asked, curious.

“Pasta.” He blushed slightly. “Thought it would be homey.” He told you. “And garlic bread, too!” 

“Wow. I’ve never had a guy cook for me. Especially not something like that!” You said excitedly. 

He looked surprised. “Never?!” He sounded almost offended at that. “You have been dating the wrong guys, princess.”

You looked over him flirtatiously. “Obviously.” You nudged him lightly with your shoulder.

He chuckled and held out his hand. “Then shall we get started?” When you took his head, his cheeks flushed slightly.

“Big macho man, but you’re quite adorable.” You grinned. “I like it.”

He shook his head, looking away. “Yeah, stop it.” He said playfully. “I’m supposed to make you blush!”

You giggled. “It’s going to work both ways.” You smirked.

He gaped. “Nope, not fair.” He shook his head. “It is my job to bring out that beautiful blush on your cheeks!”

“Dean!” You slightly whined, your cheeks warming instantly. You bit your lip and shook your head.

“There it is.” He cupped your chin. “Now how about that date?” He sounded excited for something so simple, which only made you want to give him a chance even more.

“Yeah.” You hung onto him as he helped you stand. “Let’s do it.” You giggled shyly. 

* * *

Halfway through the meal, he raised an eyebrow. “What’s that look for? You keep giving me this look, and I can’t place it…”

You shrugged shyly. “Just looking at you.” You told him. “Amazed that you’re good looking, and a good cook.” You glanced down. “And that you’re here with me.” You said softly.

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” He grinned. “Well, except maybe back at the bunker enjoying my time with you.”

“You really want me to go?” You licked your lips. “Like, not some on a whim type deal, either?”

“I don’t do whim. Not with this kind’ve stuff.” He motioned between you both. “I’m very sure I want you to come with us.” Dean assured you. “Sam’s even going to start bringing your stuff soon.”

You smiled widely. “You’re sweet.” You complimented him. 

“You’re sweeter.” He winked and licked his lips. He went to say something else when the door opened. “Sam? Already, man?” When no one answered, he turned. 

Part of you was afraid when you didn't hear anything.


End file.
